Googling The Gorgans
by sarenelsoria
Summary: In The Lost Hero, Chiron mentions a boy googling the gorgans.  I thought that was amusing and so I made a short one shot detailing a very short battle.  I chose a character which is actually in the books for the hero that called the gorgan to his school.


Googling the Gorgans

_Stupid midwinter projects! _Harly grimaced, he hated having to work on these projects and on an ancheint greek myth no less. He really could go for some of his mom's spiced chai cookies and warm milk. Not to mention the workshop, his mother made amazing iron scultures and allowed Harly to play with the metal as well. He had many happy memories at the shop.

Here he was forced to attend a bording school because he couldn't hack it at the schools for 'normal kids.' The ones who weren't ADHD or Dyslexic. The normal ones, with friends and the most to worry about is too much homework. He sighed, he hated this school, he hated his life and the only thing he loved was his mother. He sighed again, and turned toward the computer lab. Of course they wouldn't let troubled kids near laptops, he really missed technology, even an i pod was a no no apparently, which sucked because he didn't own any cd's which might as well have been from the stone age.

He put his head into the computer lab. There was no one there and that was the way he liked it. He smiled and went over to a computer and swiped his card. He turned on the computer and went online, most pages were blocked, actually nearly all pages were blocked. He smiled and thought of what he wanted to research. The gods were obvious, everyone would research the gods. He needed to think of something cool, but original, something that will leave the other kids surprised, shocked even maybe. He decided upon Gorgans, they were pretty awesome after all, what with the snake heads. He typed the word into the search engine and hit enter, 1 Match Found, the computer stated, nothing else, no link to click on.

At once there was a mist streaming into the room through cracks in the door. He stared at the mist as it reformed and then the lady appeared. She was dressed in red with a red veil covering her face. His chair toppled over and he spilled over onto the floor. He jumped up and stared at the woman. "Hello little hero, you called?"

He stared at her and he gulped, there was no way. This wasn't who he thought it was, it couldn't be. However he heard the distinct hissing sound coming from an area around her head and his heart filled with dread. This couldn't be it! He was too young to be turned into a statue. He looked frantically around him for something, anything to use, but it wasn't like they would let him have anything remotely sharp and the computer was so old and heavy that he couldn't go chucking it at the thing. What was he going to do? What could he do? Was there a way out of this, if so he wished that it would present itself because he sure wasn't finding it. Then to his considerable surprise a kid he had never seen before entered the room and tossed him a sword.

"Catch!" The guy screamed and threw what looked like a sword at him. Holly crap it was a sword and it was sharp no doubt, he nearly cut himself on the blade but he managed the catch and stood facing the monster. Now how in the world was he supposed to kill this creature? He'd never held a sword in his life, sure he'd used a knife sometimes but never a sword. He faced the monster and gulped audibll, before charging into battle the monster. To his suprise he felt power and strength rushing over him as he cut off the monster's head on his first attempt, it was suprisingly easy and a firey hammer appeared over his head before he noticed the golden blood and fainted.

Flash Forward

He had never told his cabin mares about how he had gotten to camp and how the satar who's name was Clover had saved him. He had never talked about slaying the monster because he didn't consider himself to be a hero, or the type of person to slay a gorgan. He was just a simple tinker and that's the way he liked it, no complications getting in the way, just him and the music the anvil made as it struck the blade. He loved his family all his siblings were amazing people and it was at that moment as he was thinking about everything that had happened that a fifteen year old boy around his age was claimed by Hephastus. Well one thing was for sure, camp was never boring.

**AN: Well its finished, my shortest fic ever! Anyway I'm a bit suprised that they don't have the new heroes on the Percy Jackson area. I suppose because its a new series technically that means that they won't post it in the same area, but still Piper, Leo and Jason should be on there.**


End file.
